Terrified
by BatIsTheQueen
Summary: WARNING: Mentions of rape. Attempted Sladin. Do not expect to find the Hardcore stuff here though, sorry to dissapoint.   -Something's happened to the Titan's fearless leader.


**Warnings:  
><strong>Mentions of rape.

p.s. You'll probably be sick of a line that is repeated constantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrified<strong>

The boy stifled a scream as he jolted awake from his many recent nightmares. Masked eyes skimmed the room as he tried to steady his breaths. He sighed.

He hugged his fully clothed form tight as he recalled the nightmares. No. _Memories…_

He shudders. He pulls his blankets tightly around himself as if it was an 11" thick steel shield. He startles when a knock came from his door.

"Robin…? You okay in there man…?" It was Cyborg, checking on him once more. The half metal man had eyed him suspiciously lately, as if contemplating whether a brain scan was necessary to find if his leader's brain hadn't been taken over by some sort of alien leech.

He doesn't reply. Not because he doesn't want to but because another voice had piped up.

"Yes, friend-Robin, are you the fine and dandy?" The strange speech no doubt belonged to the alien girl Starfire. For some reason, hearing her voice made him want to get up and open the door. But he can't. He can't walk right just yet. His legs still hurt. So he speaks up instead.

"I'm fine," his voice croaks from under-use. He hadn't spoken to them even before _it_ had happened. He had been too busy trying to find a lead on Slade.

_Slade..._ He shuddered at the name. He remembers all too clearly what had happened that night about two to three days ago…

"Okay then, man. Just so you know, lunch is just about done, so you can go eat if you feel like it again, okay?" Cyborg had said.

"Oh Yes! I have prepared the Gnaarlokch of a Reckhvchian Yquarleckh for today's feast." Starfire had added quite excitedly. He couldn't help but smile.

As the sound of footsteps died down, he returned to his brooding self. His spine still hurt where he had been thrown onto the ground so he couldn't move. Of course, that was just an excuse for himself. He actually had lost his appetite since _then_ and he was sure that if he was to swallow anything, he would be making good friends with the toilet bowl.

He sighed once more.

Why did it happen to him of all people…?

Why did Slade…?

He shudders. He doesn't want to think about it anymore.

He doesn't want to think about the fight he had with Slade in some random warehouse.

He doesn't want to think about the bruises that had formed where Slade had hit him.

He doesn't want to think about the imprints of Slade's fingers on his wrists.

He doesn't want to think about the thin cuts across his torso where Slade had sliced open his shirt.

He doesn't want to think about the bruises on his hips where Slade had held on to hold him down.

He doesn't want to think about how he felt his own flesh tear when he was entered for the first time.

He doesn't want to think about how Slade had raped him brutally, leaving him bleeding in his wake.

He doesn't want to think about how the tears wouldn't stop flowing and how the sobs wouldn't stop coming.

He doesn't want to think about the feeling of Slade releasing his seed into him.

He doesn't want to think about the scorching pain that had forced him to black out for only a few seconds.

He doesn't want to think about the despair he felt when Slade wanted to take him some more that night.

He doesn't want to think about how Slade had carved his insignia onto his back and chest.

He doesn't want to think about how Slade had promised to come back for him when he least expects it.

He doesn't want to think about Slade.

He doesn't want to think about anything.

And he certainly doesn't want to think about his friend's reactions if they found out what had happened.

But as he lays his head down onto the pillows, he finds that he does. He finds that he is unable to forget about what has happened to him.

He finds that he was terrified of his friends shunning him. The thought of the ones he'd sacrifice his everything for turning their backs on him shook him to the bone.

He had wanted to tell someone about what happened to him, but the thought of his friends leaving him silenced him for good.

He'd just have to suffer alone.

He'd just have to get through this on his own. And once he's through, he can be united with his friends once more. He'd be able to smile, laugh, joke and just have fun with his fellow Teens. He can't wait for that to happen.

But until then…

He pulls the blanket over his head, plunging his vision into darkness once again.

He has to get over the pain and the humiliation he had felt when he was violated.

But maybe, just maybe, the thoughts of his friends would help him pull through.

And after the longest time he can remember, he smiled.

_He smirked behind his mask as the boy struggled beneath him._

"_Give up yet, Robin…?" The man chuckled. His grip on the boy's wrists tightening as he leaned in closer to the boy._

"_Never, Slade," The boy growled, defiance just oozing from the trapped little bird. He thrashed around once more, trying to break free from the man's iron grip._

"_Hn, brave little bird," The man smirked. "How much does it take, I wonder, to break your spirit?"_

"_You might as well give up on that Slade," The boy practically spat his name out. "I'll never break, especially not when you're trying to break me. There is nothing you can do."_

_This caused the man to laugh. "Is that a challenge, little bird?" He smirked. "Because, I never say no to a challenge…"_

"_Do your worst." The boy hissed._

"_You have no idea." The man's one cold grey eye glinted in amusement._

_This was going to be a very enjoyable night._

End

* * *

><p>Sick of the line 'He doesn't want to think about...' yet? I know I am, and I wrote it.<p> 


End file.
